


30 Day Fluff Challenge (MarkiPure)

by MarkipureFan



Category: Markipure, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I didn't make up this challenge, I wish i could rememver tge tumblr i got it from i'm so sorry, Might get a bit more intense in some chaoters oops, Romance, Sorry Pure, Sweet, These Two Are Perfect, challenge, sorry mark, too good for this world, waking up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkipureFan/pseuds/MarkipureFan
Summary: A challenge to write fluff every day! Doing this for the Markipure ship!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day Fluff Challenge:  
> 1.Waking Up Together   
> 2.Morning Routine  
> 3.Doing Laundry  
> 4.Night In  
> 5.Nighttime Routine  
> 6.Shopping (For Needs)  
> 7.Exercising  
> 8.Wearing Each Other’s Clothes   
> 9.Nursing the Sick One  
> 10.Hair  
> 11.Coffee and/or Tea  
> 12.Cooking Together   
> 13.Washing Dishes   
> 14.Homework and/or Job Work  
> 15.Family Visits   
> 16.Trying Something New   
> 17.Kisses   
> 18.Hugs   
> 19.Forgetting Something   
> 20.A Heated Argument   
> 21.Road Trips   
> 22.Picnics   
> 23.Double Date   
> 24.Shopping (For Fun)   
> 25.Keeping Plants   
> 26.Doctor Visits   
> 27.Pets   
> 28.Vacation   
> 29.House Cleaning  
> 30.I Love You’s

      The soft light drifted through the curtain, landing softly on the two intertwined bodies under some light blankets. Mark had one arm wrapped around Pure's waist, the other laid out, his bicep having a side job as a pillow as Pure snuggles her head in between his neck and shoulder. Her arms were lazily draped around him to rest on his lower back.  
    He gently stroked her hair as her green eyes opened, a small smile tilting the corners of her mouth up. He leaned down and kissed one of these corners, watching her face go red. No matter how intimate they get, he could always get a blush out of her.  
    "Morning baby." He whispers, deep voice rough with sleep and sore from the night before.  
     She smiles softly, nuzzling his jaw, "Morning Moomoo." She pressed a light his to his throat before cuddling closer to him, "I don't want to get up."  
    "We have work silly. Videos to record. People to please. Friends to meet up with." Mark chuckles, kissing her nose as she scrunches it up in disdain.  
    "Or we could not do those things and go back to sleep."  
     He laughs, making her smile hugely at him, "Sorry Wolfie, doesn't work like that."  
     He slides her off of him as he sits up, the blanket sliding down to bask his bare torso in the morning light as he stretches.  
    Pure was too happy with the view to pout.


	2. Morning Routine

     Mark always got up first. Of course most if the time he stayed to cuddle with Pure for awhile, but the day had to start somewhere. He usually showered while she was asleep since showering in the morning helped him feel refreshed before recording all day.  
    He usually heads down to start making breakfast, because lets face it, out of the two he was the only person that had any semblance of ability to cook.  
    That's around the time Pure would actually get up and wander her way downstairs. As she told him before, she liked watching him cook, sometimes she helped. Of course he couldn't help but be distracted by a beautiful girl in nothing but his shirt and panties.  
     She did often make coffee for him though, even though she doesn't drink the stuff.   
     After a nice breakfast, they usually head upstairs to get dressed together. Which sometimes ended exactly how you think it would, but not this time though. The weird part about YouTubers though is they could start working whenever they wish.   
     When they finally do need to part ways, Pure kisses Mark sweetly before he leaves to go to the office and start the day. It's always a sweet, deep, meaning full kiss. Full of all the emotion, since she never knows what will happen throughout today. And Mark makes sure to return the favor, since Pure records in a small office at their house. They won't see each other till later...but Mark might bring home lunch.


	3. Doing Laundry

    "It's not thaaaaat bad." Pure claims to Mark one Tuesday afternoon. He was pointing to the giant pile of clothes sitting in the corner if the room. Of course it was a mixture of both if their clothing, not just hers.  
     "Come on, it won't be that bad if we do them together!"  
      Pure scrunches up her nose, "You say that now, but when it's time to fold them and put them away..."  
     He chuckles, picking up the basket, "Fine...I guess I'll just do it all by myself then." He held out the end of his sentence, glancing at her with those long lashes and eyes that make her melt.  
     Of course he got his desired affecrlt, the guilt immediately setting in. Pure sighs, untangling herself from the sheets and quickly following after him, "Fine, I'm coming!!"  
    Mark was waiting for her in the laundry room already, a big smirk on his face, "Yeah, shut up." She murmurs, elbowing Mark playfully.  
   "You know you love me." He teases as he starts piling the clothes in the wash.  
    "Psssh yeah yeah whatever." Pure waves him off as she grabs the detergent, pouring it in the cap as Mark turns the machine on.  
     He wraps his arms around her waist as she pours the soup solution on top of the clothes and closes the lid.  
\---------  
     "This is the WORST." Pure wines as she folds a pair of pants and puts it in the pile with the others.  
     "Hey at least we have more clothes to wear." Mark points out, leaning back against her.  
     She leans her head on his, "You're so much better at folding than I am. Your pile looks so much neater."  
     "Come here, I'll show you how I do it."  
    Pure crawls into his lap as he grabs her wrists, "Now grab the edges, yes like that, and watch carefully." He maneuvers her arms for her, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Like that. You get it?"  
     She smiles and leans back into him, nuzzling his cheek, "I think you should do it one more time."  
     He just laughs and pushes her off, "We can cuddle more when we finish, I promise."  
     She sighs, hitting his shoulder with her forehead, "Yeah fine."  
\-------  
     They laid sprawled out on the floor of their bedroom, the clothing finally all folded and put away, Mark keeping Pure wrapped in a big hug as he spreads kisses across her face, "See? That wasn't so bad."  
    "It was the absolute worse." She insisted, trapping Mark's lips with hers in a sweet kiss. Mark smiled into it, rubbing their noses together softly.  
    "Yeah, sure it was. Or you don't want to admit I'm right."  
     "That too."  
    Mark laughs, in the way no one else can make him laugh. This is one if the many reasons he loves Pure.


	4. Night In

     It's the first time in weeks that they got to have a date. Because of the PAX craziness, and having to hide their relationship a bunch, they barely got to do anything while out in Seattle either. So this was exactly what they needed: A night in, watching horror movies and eating popcorn.  
    Mark already had his movies picked out: The Alien movies of course. And Pure got a shark movie and the movie Would You Rather up her sleeve. She knows how Mark hates the ocean, so she plans the shark movie for last.  
The snacks and cuddling were the best part, of course. Under a light blanket, Mark lying on the couch on his back with Pure snuggled up on his chest, ons of his arm around her while the other grabs a big handful of popcorn.  
"I've missed you." He tells her with a smile.  
She giggles, "I would say that 'It was only a few days' but I missed you too. We probably spend too much time together."  
"I don't mind if you don't mind."  
"I definitely don't mind." She smiles widely at him. He smiles back, kissing her forehead. She pushes her face up against his neck, tucking it there under his chin as his hand moves slowly up and down her back, just enjoying the movie and enjoying each other.  
They weren't the most physical couple in the sense of sex, but when it came to innocent things like cuddling and holding each other, they were like opposite ends of magnets. Always attracted to each other, to touch each other. And they loved it.  
They really needed this night in, this night to be together and feel connected once again after a weekend of pretending to just be friends. And, some day, Mark hopes they could tell their fans about their relationship. Not yet though. Not yet.


	5. Nighttime Routine

    Mark always ended up working later than Pure did, just because Pure is easily sleepy. Of course, that still meant she didn't got to bed till midnight or later, but still.  
     Pure would almost always take a shower before bed. She would be damp as she laid in Mark's arms. He would never mind, he liked to bury his face in her wet hair, since it always smelt sweet like the shampoo.   
     And of course there would be those rare nights that their hands would wander, they would get wrapped up in passion, until they finished in the early hours of the morning and fell asleep with their bare bodies tangled together.  
     Sometimes Mark would go to bed the same time as Pure, and he would even shower with her. This lead to them standing in a humid bathroom, brushing their teeth together the best they could with the fogged up mirror.  
     They liked the quiet of the night, the peacefulness and togetherness it causes. If neither one of them could sleep, they would talk. Talk about their childhood, Pure loved listing to Mark's stories, or they would talk about their dreams and possible futures they wouldn't mind, Mark loved listening to Pure talk for house about these possibilities.  
       They also talked about each other, their relationship, how much they loved each other. It was a love that never dies down, Pure claims that she feels herself falling more for him every night that she's in his arms, and every night he's away, distance makes her heart grow fonder. Mark tells her not to worry. Mark tells her he'll catch her, on his butt after he already fell for her.


	6. Shopping (for needs)

Pure and Mark sat in the car putside of Target, gently holding hands, knowing they'd have to depart and enter at separate points. The lengths they go to hide their relationship.  
It was just in case.  
"You remember which items you're getting?" Mark asks, looking over his list.  
"Frozen dinner foods for when we can't make an actual meal. You remember yours?"  
"Ingredient foods, we mostly need milk and eggs, right?"  
"Don't forget the sugar." She reminds him, kissing his cheek.  
"You know laundry detergent we need, right?"  
"Of course. Now go, silly." She playfully pushed his shoulder. He chuckles and kisses her sweetly, one hand caressing the side of her face softly.  
"See you back here in about 30 minutes?"  
"Maybe 45, depends on the lines and if you get lost." She winks, teasing.  
"That was one time."  
"Yeah....one time a week."  
"Fuck you."  
"There's time for that later."  
He stuck his tongue out at her and gave hopped out, closing the car door and making his way inside. Pure grabbed the keys from the ignition, and waited ten minutes before following behind him, keeping herself from looking for him. She had to trust that nothing bad would happen to him.  
She admits she gets a bit paranoid, a bit overly worried, and he gets worried too. A lot of people would think it's weird to be so focused on one another, but it's just what happens when you meet the love of your life.  
And as Mark gets interrupted from his browsing by a couple of fans, he remembers why they need to split up in the first place. He takes a brief look around the store, not seeing her from his aisle. They were safe.  
Since he had all the things they needed, he paid and headed back to the car. The back opened automatically, causing him to pout as he put his bags in the back, "You beat me again!"  
Pure stuck her tongue out at him, "Gotta go fast, Mark."


	7. Exercising

Pure stopped, putting her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. Why did she think that deciding to exercise with Mark was a good idea? He's stronger and faster than her, and does this every morning. He has the stamina for it. She really doesn't.  
She looks back up as she hears footsteps, Mark jogging over with Chica at his heels, "You okay? We're just getting started, you can't be tired already."  
"Fuck you." She panted, grabbing his water bottle from him and chugging a bit of it.  
"Hey that's mine!"  
"You're putting me through hell, so it's what you get."  
"You wanted to come." He reminded her.  
She sighs, "I just wanted to see what you did every morning, and I wasn't quite ready to let you out of my sight just yet." She admitted with a blush.  
He smirks, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her lightly.  
"Mark, we're in public!" She protested halfheartedly, grabbing on to his tank top. He smelled good, even though he was sweaty. She had the urge to nip his salty neck, but like she just told him, they're in public.  
"Fine." He chuckles, letting her go and positionin himself next to her, "I'll go slower, how about a nice, slow speed to start off, I'll let you control the pace this time."  
She smiles widely at him, "Thanks Mark."  
Mark grabs her hand, carefully kissing the back of her knuckles, Chica licking at their joined hands, and Mark makes a face, "Chica, that got in my mouth." He gently swatted her away and straightened up, "Ready Pure?"  
With a deep breath, she nods, "Ready."


	8. Wearing Each Other's Clothing

     Mark and Pure were getting dressed in a rush, they both forgot to set the alarm and were rushing to get to work. Mark had an even greater reason to rush since he worked from his office instead of at home like Pure.  
     Due to he rushing, both made a mistake that could potentially expose their relationship, and they haven't realized it yet. It's their fault for owning so many black t-shirts that look similar.  
     You think Pure would be understandable for her to make a mistake, she wears Mark's shirts all the time. Even if the star bomb shirt clearly wasn't hers, she might be use to it, right?  
      But Mark...how could he not feel how much tighter the shirt was, or that it was a jacksepticeye "Booper Dooper" shirt?  
      Of course neither realized it all day, not until Mark got home and saw Pure in his Starbomb shirt, absentmindedly cleaning her dishes from lunch. She looked adorable of course, the oversized shirt falling past her butt, a pair of skinny jeans peeking out from underneath. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her unsuspecting waist, nuzzling his face into his neck. She squeaks in surprise, and then leans against him, a smile on her face.  
      "Why did you change your shirt but not your pants? I'm sure these jeans are more uncomfortable."  
      "What are you talking about? I didn't change." She asks, looking down and just now noticing what shirt she was wearing, "Hey wasn't this the shirt you were going to wear?"  
      He pauses, and looks down, the bright colors of the Jacksepticeye merch glaring at him, "Oh no."  
     She glances back at him, trying not to giggle, "That looks silly on you."   
     The sleeves hugged his biceps tightly, his abdomen muscle outlines through the shirt as it clung to him.  
      Pure thought he looked hot, even though she wouldn't tell him that. Last thing she needs is him wearing her shirts and stretching them out just for her pleasure of seeing him in tight clothing.  
      "Oops." He murmured, tugging the shirt over and off his head, rewrapping his arms around her and kissing the side of her face, "I'm sure they won't notice, no one will peice it together that easily. If anything the Septiplier shippers are going to have more fun with this than anyone else."  
      She relaxes a bit, nuzzling her fave into his neck to hide from his eager lips, "Yeah you're right." She looks up at him, eyes sparkling dangerously, "Though I would like to see more than just that shirt on the ground right now."  
      He just chuckles, taking the hint and picking her up, heading toward the bedroom.


	9. Nursing the Sick One

       Mark was sick so often that Pure knew exactly how to take care of him no matter what the illness was. The first step was usually her attempt at making his Mom's Chicken Dumplings. Pure one there was no way they tasted anywhere near as good as when his mom made it, but he always said they made him feel better.  
       She always dished it in a little red bowl, sitting next to where he would be curled up, either on the couch or in bed, depending on how sick he was. She would hand him the bowl and gently place her hand on his face, checking his temperature a bit, determining if he needed an ice pack or a blanket.  
        Of course he would always protest her doing anything to take care of him, his main arguments being he can take care of himself and he didn't want her to get sick. She'd always counter that her immune system was a bit steonger than his and she wasn't a big baby like he was. That being said, she never kissed his mouth when he was sick.  
          She would still suddle with him though, and kiss other parts of his face, like his scratchy cheeks and his forehead where it would wrinkle in concern. It wasn't a secret that she hated to see Mark in any way hurt or struggling, so that's what she tried to help with the most. Make him Happy, make him feel less pick and make him smile and laugh ans overall alleviate his discomfort.  
            When he falls asleep, if it is on the couch, she isn't strong enough to carry him to bed like he does for her. But, she does get him a blanket and lay on the couch with him, and hold him. There is a chance she'll fall off, but she's willing to take that chance if it meant Mark didn't ever feel lonely.   
              And it works. Every time Mark wakes up to Pure pressed against his side, his chest, or his back, he couldn't help but feel happier than he did with any other girl he dated. And all it took was meeting her to unlock feelings he didn't realize were dormant. And every time she take care if him like this, he knows: he made the right choice.


	10. Hair

Pure loves Mark's hair. He found her obsession with it endearing but a bit odd. Most of the time when they cuddle she feels the need to curl her fingers around his black locks, and nuzzles her face into the side of his neck.  
One day Mark just had to know why she loved his hair so much, so he asked her straight up.  
She paused what she was doing, in this case playing with Chicago, to smile up at him, "It's soft. Like, I don't know, it's just so soft and fluffy." She stands and walks over to the wall he was leaning against. She runs both hands up the sides of his face, straight into his hair. He leans down and kisses her softly, the affection in his chest growing too much for him to just stand there and do nothing.  
When they pull away to breath, Mark experimentally runs his fingers through her. It was fairly long, falling to her mid back. Soft too, like how she described his hair.  
She leans into his hand, closing her eyes with a happy sigh. Mark slides to the floor, pulling her into his lap and burying his face in her hair, causing his stubble to tickle her ear. She giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck and pull herself closer to him.  
"You see what I mean now?" She asks teasingly, eyes sparkling as she meets his.  
"Very much so. you should start letting me brush your hair in the mornings."  
She laughs and shakes her head, "We'll end up never leaving the house."  
He pauses, "You act like that's a bad thing."


	11. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know if Pure drinks tea or not, or if Mark drinks tea or not, so I just didn't include it at all 

Pure sat straddling Mark's lap, her arms wrapped around his torso and face buried in his neck, breathing softly. Today was one of the rare days that she goes to the office with him, and Mark knew she was tired. Yeah, they get up at the same time usually but they had to wake up even earlier today to get there before the others so they can set up for some of the filming getting done.  
They weren't filming any sketches or anything, not this week at least, but they had other videos planned, including another cards against humanity game among other things. It will be fun. Currently though, Mark was editing, and Pure was softly sleeping on him. He didn't mind of course.  
It was his fault anyway that she didn't go to bed till very early in the morning. And he said she should stay in his office, where it was easy to sneak back around and come in a bit later. Mark's friends also didn't know about Pure and his relationship, and they're planning on telling them. Just not yet, Mark was pretty nervous as to what their response would be. He knows they all really liked Amy and didn't want to worry about that twisting their judgment of Tabitha.  
Pure sighs softly and her arms righten around his torso a bit, "Why am I so tired."   
He chuckles, pushing a kiss into her hair, "We did get up pretty early. And I know you're not a morning person."  
"How the hell is anyone a morning person?" She peeks up accusatory at Mark, who was indeed a self-claimed morning person.  
He reaches past her, grabbing his mug, "A beautiful thing called coffee. You want some."  
"Bleh. You already know my answer."  
He laughs, taking a quick sip before setting the drink back down, "I don't understand why you dislike it."  
"I've told you before. It's bitter and yucky." She presses a kiss to the underside of Mark's jaw, "Besides, who needs coffee when you accelerate my heart rate enough as it is?"  
He blushes, "Then why are you still tired?"  
"Tired is a state of mind, has been since high school. And coffee tastes like crap so I never got addicted to it." She crawls off his lap and stretches a bit, "I feel better now though. How much longer till Tyler, Ethan, and all them show up?"


	12. Cooking Together

Pure had all the ingredients laid out on the kitchen counter, the flour, eggs, sugar, whole 9 yards. She was set on making a cake for one of her friend's upcoming birthday. She knows this friend isn't even throwing a party, and they absolutely refuse gifts, so she figured a cake, a small one, would be okay. She even went out and bought a small cake mold and a box of chocolate fudge cake.  
And yes, the plan was originally that she was going to make it by herself. And then Mark came home.  
"Tabitha, what is all this?" He asks, scaring the crap our of her.  
She sputters a bit, catching her breath and decreasing her heart rate, "I'm going to make a cake for my friend. Problem buddy-boo?"  
He smiles, walking over and wrapping his arms around her, "I'll help you. Just so you don't burn yourself or something."  
"That was one time and it wasn't really that bad." She protested.  
"One time too many. I'm not letting the person I care most about to even be in a position to get hurt."  
Pure blushes, leaving into him, "Alright fine, I guess you can help."  
"Great!" He says, letting go if her and walking over to pick up the cake box, "Let's get started then!"  
They began following the directions on the box, deciding Pure was in charge if wet ingredients and Mark was in charge of dry ingredients. As they started putting their ingredients in their separate bowls, Mark got an idea. A childish, but oh so wonderful, idea.  
He knew if he did this to any of his other girlfriends, they'd get mad that he messed up their hair or their make up. But he knows Pure. Better than them all.  
So that's why he poured a bit of flour in his hands, snuck up behind Pure, and dumped it straight on her head. She tensed up, mouth falling open as it fell around her, making her and the ground a giant mess.  
Then she smirked, grabbing one of the eggs and returning the favor, right smack on the middle of his head. He jumped, surprised, then turned back around to look at her, "Are you challenging me?"  
"Well it seems you challenged my first." She said, grabbing another egg. Mark grabbed more flour in response.  
"Oh it's so on." That's when he lunged at her. She was able to smash the egg right into the center of his chest at the same time that Mark poured flour down the front of her shirt. It continued like this for awhile, them half working, the other half throwing ingredients at each other.  
They don't even know how they finished the cake, but at they poured it into the mold and placed it in the preheated over, they were absolutely covered in a variety of ingredients. Mark ended up with flour on him as well as Pure ending up with egg on her. They couldn't help but pull each other close in the middle of their battle and hold each other.  
Which is why they both needed Mark's suggestion, "Wanna take a shower together while we wait for it to cook?"  
She beamed at him, "Hell yeah I do." And she winked, standung on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss before running towards the bathroom, "Last one there sucks ass!"


	13. Homework and/or Job Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone charger broke but I got a new one and I'm back in action!

         Pure woke to the screen of Mark's laptop lighting up the room. She could tell Mark had the brightness down as low as he could stand it as to try not to wake her.   
         "Mark, why are you on a laptop at 3 in the morning?" Pure asks after glancing at the time display on the computer.  
         He tenses slightly, looking down and meeting her eyes with a bashful look, "I was just trying to get a bit more editing in on a couple of the skits Tyler and I filmed earlier this week...."  
        Pure sits up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, resting her head down and looking at the screen, "You need sleep too Mark. Besides, working like this will strain your eyes. You can edit a bit tomorrow after you finish preparing videos, how about that?"  
       Mark smiles and kisses her head, saving the work and places the laptop aside, turned off, "Yeah okay. But only because you told me too. I just get so nitpicky and worried, you know?"  
       She smiles softly, "Yeah I know how you are. They're going to love whatever you put out Mark, and your editing and acting is amazing, don't worry. Your nitpickiness makes it so much better. That's why I've always loved your videos."  
       He pulls her closer, "Thanks, I needed to hear that. Especially from you."  
       They got settled back down, Pure clutched close to Mark's chest. Mark was his harshest critic, but Pure was there to calm him back down and keep him from being to harsh. And that's why they were perfect.


	14. Family Visits

Pure ran her hands through her hair for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. She was going to meet Mark's mom for the first time and she was a nervous wreck. She knows how important his mother is to him and how much she cares for him. What if she didn't like her?  
Mark grabs Pure's hand, making her stop worrying and look at him, "You'll be fine, she's going to love you."  
"You don't know that for sure." Pure whispered back as Mark spots him mom from across the airport.   
"There she is. Just be yourself and everything will turn out fine." Mark called out to his mom, she got the biggest smile on her beautiful face at seeing her youngest son again. Pure could tell that Mark's looks definitely had a genetic component.  
After a lot of hugging between Mark and his mom, Pure awkwardly standing there with a smile on her face at seeing Mark light up, Momiplier finally turns to examine her.  
"Oooo Mark, you picked a real pretty one this time, didn't you?" She smiles, holding out her hand.  
Pure blushes, shaking it, "Nice to meet you Ma'am."  
Mark's mom laughs, "No need for the formality. Come come, time to take you guys back to home."  
Mark beams at Pure and takes her hand, following behind his mom, who was charging ahead. Pure thought that maybe this won't be as bad as she thought.


End file.
